Portable air compressors are intended to be transported between different job sites. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a portable air compressor to have a relatively compact width and to be relatively easy to pivot between operational and transport positions.
Furthermore, when transporting the air compressor amongst the different job sites, it may be necessary to transport other items in support of the intended task to be completed using the air compressor. For example, accessories for the compressor, such as hoses or nozzles, power tools which may be driven by the compressor and/or other suitable construction materials may need to be transported to a job site. It is envisioned that the air compressor assembly may be modified to accommodate transportation of these types of items.
Additionally, it would be desirable for a portable air compressor to facilitate the servicing and/or maintenance thereof.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to this disclosure and may not constitute prior art.